


Only You Can (You Are The Boss)

by booksindalibrary



Series: beside you the (river of) blood is endless (please don't leave) [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Can be yaoi if you look at it right, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Flames don't exist, Genderbending, If You Squint - Freeform, Real Life Mafia AU, also by Gangsta's Paradise, fatricide, semi-inspired by the Godfather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/booksindalibrary
Summary: If you can't wake up from the nightmare, maybe you aren't really asleep. And if that happens, turn the nightmare into a good dream.OrXanxus would do anything for Vongola, Squalo anything for Xanxus, and a girl named Sawada wants nothing to do with them.[AU in which the Flames don't exist, and the author has tried to make it realistic] platonic XS, Xfem!27





	1. Chapter 1

“Boss-san,” Squalo said loudly, alerting Xanxus to his presence.

Xanxus stared at Squalo, then at his own hands. He looked back at Squalo. “Did I...”

Squalo stared blankly at the body. “Yeah, you did.”

Xanxus swallowed thickly. “I didn't mean to.”

Squalo nodded. “I know, boss-san.”

Xanxus stared at his hands again. “So it wasn't a dream? The first time? I thought it was...”

“I was there the first time as well,” Squalo reminded him. “It's real.”

Xanxus lurched to the side, leaning against a post on the wharf. “But...how did I manage this? This shouldn't be happening?” He questioningly at his subordinate. “I do care about them, right?”

Squalo only shrugged, ruffling a hand through his short hair. “Only you can decide, boss.”

Xanxus turned away and stared out over the water. “Maybe. But I care more about Vongola.” He fell into a brooding silence, until hours passed and the sky was streaked with sunlight.

“Boss-san, use Varia to cover this up,” Squalo suggested, eyes flickering around. “Boss-san?”

Xanxus paused, then nodded. “Fine. Call the trash. Might as well see this through.”

Squalo hesitated, then nodded again, turning sharply and starting to make calls.

“Sorry, Massimo,” he whispered at the lake. “But I did this for us.”

The water didn't reply.

* * *

“Boss-san,” Squalo said, waiting, aiming his rifle at Enrico, eyes darting to Xanxus. “Hurry up and do it.”

Xanxus held a gun to his brother's head. Enrico stared up at him, shocked and pale. “Brother, come on...” he pleaded.

“You aren't my brother,” Xanxus denied. “We don't share blood.”

Enrico looked startled, then ashamed. He had known, Xanxus thought bitterly, the smug bastard. He lowered his aim then fired into his torso, ignoring the blood splatters on his face and clothes. “Fuckin' die,” he cursed, reloading and firing again. Again and again, until he was dead and Xanxus's rage was so intense it _burned._

Squalo grabbed at Xanxus as sirens wailed in the distance. “Boss, we have to leave, now.”

That was the point when Xanxus woke from his nightmare.

* * *

“Boss-san? Will you get on with it?” Squalo sounded irritated. “Only you can, boss.”

Frederico was staring up at Xanxus wide-eyed, squirming against the bonds and gags. Squalo was holding the syringe out to Xanxus solemnly.

Xanxus took it, hearing the prince's laugh behind him. “Undo the restraints,” he ordered. Squalo obeyed, dodging as Frederico slumped over, coughing.

“You bastard son of a whore,” Frederico swore at him, and Xanxus frowned, then lashed out with his foot.

“Trash,” he spat back, then hauled him up by the hair and slid the needle into his skin, standing back as his brother began to writh, then melt.

“Yuck,” Lussuria grimaced, peering at the man as his flesh fell off in slick, wet clumps. His screams were ungodly, like the screech of demons; the sound of sizzling meat was enough to make Levi vomit.

Frederico – or his corpse – fell sideways with a sick slop, his innards sloshing out and spreading across the floor, nearly reaching Xanxus's boots.

Belphgor splashed another bucket over the remains, snickering as the rest began to join the flesh in fluid. Xanxus made himself watch, telling himself that he was the reason his brothers were dead.

* * *

“Boss-san,” Squalo said quietly, standing to one side, “Are you going to accept the offer? After what the Don did-”

Xanxus glared at Squalo. “Yes. And stop calling me that; we aren't Japanese.”

Squalo grinned. “But they have samurais. Ain't that-”

“Your sword-fanboying is getting really old,” Xanxus warned. “We are _mafia,_ not from some stupid book.”

“Anime.”

“Huh?”

“Don't you think we'd be a great anime?”

Xanxus's nose twitched. “Like Pokemon? Fuck, Squalo-” and Xanxus lit up a cigarette, “-I don't want to be some hyped-up brat with glorious ambitions.”

Squalo sighed, slouching in his chair. “There's more to anime than that.”

Xanxus rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Have you finished the Godfather yet?”

“Boss,” Squalo said, flicking his hair out of the way of his face, “you've been piling work on me. When would I have time to finish a goddamn book of that size?”

Xanxus shrugged, tapping out his cigarette. He blew smoke into his face, but it was caught by the wind and he missed. “Well, keep reading. Michael's a great character.”

“I prefer Sonny,” Squalo said with a careless wave of his hand.

Xanxus stopped, then grinned. “I'm more jealous than anything else.”

And Squalo laughed, throwing back his head. He left it there, leaning against the back of the chair as he studied the porch roof. “Boss...”

“What is it, trash?”

“He's late.”

Xanxus glanced at the gate. “He always is.”

Squalo blew out violently, snarling, “Why do you keep Ottavio as your right hand man? He's a fuckin'... _arsehole.”_

Traitor, he had meant to say, looking at Xanxus pointedly.

Xanxus dismissed his concerns. “Shut up, you shitty shark.”

“Voi, I ain't a shark-!”

“You name begs otherwise.” He switched to Chinese. _“I know what he's done, and I'll deal with it.”_

Squalo fiddled with the glove on his left hand. _“You better.”_

“ _I will. He's here._ ”

Ottavio opened the gate and walked down the path. “Boss,” he greeted Xanxus, kneeling and taking the offered hand. He kissed the ring on it.

“Ottavio,” Xanxus replied. He stood, the chains on his boots jangling as he opened the door to the house. “Come in.”

Ottavio followed Xanxus, Squalo entering behind them and locking the door. Ottavio heard the click, looked at Squalo, surprised. “Squalo, what are you-”

“Ottavio,” Xanxus said, sitting in the living room. It was bare, with only two armchairs and a table in it. Everything was covered in plastic, and Ottavio stopped, pale.

“W-What's happening?” Ottavio asked nervously. Squalo knew exactly what was going to happen. His previous questioning of Xanxus _keeping_ him had been a ruse, in case anyone was listening. Pointless, but fun.

“ _Squalo, do it._ ” Xanxus's eyes looked red in the light, and pierced Squalo's own. Squalo kicked Ottavio's leg from under him, Ottavio buckling and falling to his knees. Xanxus glared down at his now former right hand man.

“Ottavio,” Xanxus said, “you're gonna die. Right here, right now.”

“Y-You can't, I have the Don's protection.” Ottavio was shaking violently, begging with Xanxus.

“You know why. The Don doesn't like traitors.” Xanxus flicked a finger at Squalo, who slammed a a foot into his stomach.

“If you can betray me, who's to say you won't betray Vongola when it suits you?” Xanxus shrugged lazily as Squalo threw a punch at Ottavio, blood gushing out and bone cracking. Another kick, and Xanxus thought he heard ribs cracking. Another kick, and Ottavio was unconsious.

“Break his neck,” Xanxus told Squalo.

Panting, the white-haired man obeyed.

* * *

Xanxus was smoking heavily, ignoring the looks from the other captains. The Don also ignored it, pretended like it wasn't happening.

“Xanxus,” the Don said, “How's the expansion on the east going?”

“Timoteo,” Xanxus replied curtly, “why the fuck are you asking me? Ain't my job.”

The Don blinked at him. “I sent a message to supervise.”

Xanxus rolled his eyes. “I never got a message.”

Timoteo studied his adopted son carefully, then sighed. “Check into this,” he told his right hand man quietly, then turned his gaze on his captains.

The meeting continued as per normal, until:

“Xanxus, stay behind. The rest of you, leave.” Xanxus stayed seated, looking bored, as everyone obeyed the Don. Squalo cast an inquisitive look at him, then left after Xanxus flicked a finger at the door.

“Xanxus,” Timoteo said.

“What?” Xanxus rested his head on his fist, looking bored.

Timoteo looked at Xanxus, then sighed. “I'm sorry.”

Xanxus arced an eyebrow.

“For lying. About your birth.” Timoteo was staring at his 'son'. “But you shouldn't have done what you did.”

Xanxus hissed through his teeth. “I have no regrets, old man. We both did what we had to.”

The Don of Vongola blinked, startled. “Well. I still see you as being the most qualified person to lead Vongola, especially with Millefiore closing in on us.”

Xanxus's gaze cut to Timoteo, alert. “What do you mean, old man?”

Timoteo smiled slightly. “You're still _family._ ”

Xanxus scowled. “Explain. You're implying I have to do something to be boss.”

“Iemitsu has a daughter. We're only distantly related, so people won't find it odd.”

Xanxus's hand dropped. “You don't mean...”

“Yes. Marry her, and you can have the seat of Vongola Decimo.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Xanxus twirled a lighter in his hands, Squalo watching, hypnotised. Xanxus flipped it into the air, then caught it easily, before resuming, the flame glowing between his fingers.

“You used to practice a lot when we were younger,” Squalo said absently.

Xanxus, also absent-minded, nodded. “Yeah, I did.”

Squalo leaned forward and asked, “Is it the same lighter?”

“No. I broke the other.”

“How?”

“When I punched a guy.” Xanxus shrugged, broken out of his reverie. “I was angry.”

Squalo snorted in derision as Xanxus put the lighter in his pocket. “When are you not angry?”

Xanxus blinked at him. “I'm not now. I'm just grumpy.”

Squalo snorted again. “Voi. You're joking, right? You love being angry at me.”

Xanxus leaned back, fiddling with a feather in his hair. “Is she here yet?”

Squalo checked his phone, then shook his head. “Levi reckons she's five minutes away.”

Xanxus blew out smoke and groaned. “Oh, for crying out loud. Don't tell me she's one of those people.”

Squalo smirked. “Not too late to marry Levi.”

Xanxus scowled and kicked at him. “Don't be stupid. I ain't marrying a _dude._ ”

Squalo was laughing at him, bending over. “Oh, man, you walking down the aisle-” and he cackled again, and was still laughing when the doorbell rang.

Xanxus looked at Squalo as a servant answered the door. Footsteps, and he heard his old man's voice saying, “So good of you to come, Iemitsu.”

Iemitsu, huh? Some old time Japanese ruler, or something. Xanxus knew shit all about Japan's history (but probably more than Squalo), but surely no one in their right mind named their kid _Iemitsu._

But then again, his wife – or soon to be, but whatever – was called Tsuruhime, after some chick that was a priest or something. Xanxus had Googled her at three am or something so there wasn't a lot he remembered.

“Xanxus,” Squalo murmured. “They're coming.” His eyes flickered to the door, darting back to Xanxus when it creaked open.

Timoteo entered first, followed by some blonde-haired man in orange, and then the girl.

She was small, was the first thing Xanxus noted. He could crush her easily. He tilted his head sideways at her curiously, as she ducked her head. The way she walked and held herself, and the way she seemed to spot the exits screamed at Xanxus.

“Martial arts,” Xanxus mused. Her seeking exits seemed more of a survival mechanism than a training though; probably bullied. Yeah, she had been.

Iemitsu – he assumed – looked shocked, then shot an accusing look at Timoteo. “How does he-”

“Xanxus. She isn't a target.”

Xanxus rolled his eyes at his warning. “Yeah, yeah, old man.” He approached, amused at how she flinched and blushed. She fiddled with the edge of her skirt. Xanxus smacked her hands down.

“Girl.” His harsh voice made her look up, startled. Like a bird?

“Boss-san, don't be extreme,” Squalo hissed behind Xanxus.

“You should've walked in confident,” he told her, then saw the incomprehension.

“Do you speak English? _Italiano?_ ” Xanxus sighed, switching to Japanese. “Sawada-san, you should've walked in confident,” he repeated, and the shock on her face pleased him.

Tsuruhime ducked her head, and exasperated, Xanxus turned and marched back to his seat, slumping back down. “I'm done.” He reverted back to English.

Timoteo frowned. “Xan-”

“No.”

“But-”

“No,” Xanxus repeated, shutting his eyes. Squalo poured more tequila for him, handing it over. Xanxus drank it, eyes still closed.

The sounds of footsteps faded. “Squalo. Get me some Chinese from down the road.”

“Oi! I ain't your maid.”

“Get Levi to do it then.”

Squalo's dismay at that was clear in his voice. “He only gets it for you and himself...” He was still grumbling as he ducked out.

Xanxus slid an eye open, saying in Japanese, “Sawada-san, sit the fuck down.”

Tsuruhime flinched, then scurried to obey, plopping down and twisting her hands in her lap. Xanxus considered her for a moment, then said, “I'm going to call you Tsuruhime from now on.”

Tsuruhime flinched at the familiarity.

“Y'know,” he continued easily, “We were always going to be forced into this.” Xanxus smirked. “I found some files from years back, to when you were around three. I met you then. Do you remember?” When she shook her head, he continued with, “Well, anyway, neither of us knew but our shitty fathers were planning our marriage. So really, fuck him and his idea of making me 'boss' and having to marry you.”

Xanxus surged forwards suddenly. “You're fourteen,” he bit out. “I'm twenty-four. Who the fuck marries off their fourteen year old civilian to _me?_ ” Xanxus shook his head. “Your father is an arsehole.”

Tsuruhime was staring at him wide-eyed.

“Do you know who we are?”

She shook her head.

“Do you want to know? If you do, you'll be put in danger. Tsuruhime-” and Xanxus felt a spark of pity for the girl, “-this is dangerous. You'll need more than kung fu to survive.”

Tsuruhime was shaking, but she nodded.

Xanxus studied her, then lit a cigarette. If she cared, she didn't show it, and besides, she'd have to get used to it. “We're mafia. The most powerful family in the world, and right now I'm the top assassin. Squalo-” he jerked his head at the door “-is my second. And I have a squad, too. I'm also the heir.”

Xanxus leaned back, crossing his legs. “Tsuruhime,” he tested her name. “You're going to be a mafia Don's wife.”

Tsuruhime blinked, then frowned.

“Boss-san,” Squalo yelled from the hallway, “Don't tell her about-” And he walked in, saw her vacant expression, then glared at Xanxus. “Voi, couldn't you have done this gently?”

Xanxus glowered at Squalo. “I fucking _did._ Look, I didn't even throw a glass at her or anything.”

Squalo examined Tsuruhime, then admitted, “You did reign your temper in surprisingly well. She's... _alive._ ”

Footsteps again, and Xanxus reckoned he had to put a tracker on Timoteo or something. At this rate his paranoia would make him wind up trying to kill him (again). He had to consciously loosen his grip on the glass he held.

“Xanxus. She's – unharmed?” Timoteo's voice went from caution to shock as he caught sight of the girl.

Tsuruhime glanced between the three nervously.

“Of course, trash.”

“We may be terrible, really god-awful people, but we ain't _crazy,”_ Squalo protested. “Don, you should know this by now.”

Timoteo looked dry as he said, “I have solid evidence that you are actually crazy.”

Squalo hesitated, then said, “I can't argue with that. We did try to kill you.”

“Is it here yet?”

Squalo blinked at Xanxus. “What- oh. Yeah. It's here.”

“Finally.” Xanxus stood. “I'll be carrying out the mission now, old man,” he said carelessly, brushing past Timoteo. “Put her somewhere.”

Timoteo frowned. “She'll be staying here.”

Xanxus's hand jerked away from the doorknob. “Are you fucking with me?”

“No. Don't be crude.”

“Look, old man-”

“She is staying here.”

“She _can't._ ” Xanxus put force behind his words. “Old man, are you trying to destroy all of us?”

“why can't she?”

Xanxus rolled his eyes. “You mean aside from the fact I'm an assassin and the risk of someone killing me? Or the matter of corpses lurking somewhere because I put them there when I was drunk and forgot where I put them? Oh, wait, maybe the matter of a bunch of men running on testosterone and little sleep, combined with insanity, stopping by and seeing a pretty young thing sitting there?” Xanxus gestured around pointedly. “Do the goddamn math, scum.”

Timoteo again blinked at Xanxus, baffled. “Huh?”

“If she has to stay here, give her the spare room. Do it,” he ordered Squalo, and ignored his protests as he walked out. “We'll leave in an hour.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squalo says 'boss-san' in Japanese (or a Japanese tone, at least) before reverting to 'shitty boss' when he's angry.
> 
> I thought it'd be different if Squalo said 'oi' instead of 'voi'??? But then 'oi' doesn't have the same meaning, so...They're going to be interchangeable.
> 
> According to Wikipedia, Tsuruhime is the name of Tsunayoshi Tokugawa's daughter but is always the name of this real kickass chick called Tsuruhime Ohori. So fucking cool.
> 
> And Xanxus is being a pretty good guy? But he'll probably be more of an arsehole later on.


	3. Chapter 3

Xanxus returned covered in blood. He slammed open the door, Squalo yelling at him for kicking it, ripping off his jacket and flinging it on the floor. Why he wore expensive leather jackets on a mission was an enigma, but- Xanxus liked being enigmatic.

“Clean it up,” Xanxus ordered to no one, merely expecting it to be done.

“Oi, how do you think-”

“Xanxus,” Lussuria called out from behind them both, shutting the front door, “Calm down, you'll make a mess.”

Xanxus growled something at him, then glanced at where Tsuruhime was peeking in. “Get in or stop looking,” he ordered. “Squalo, get me tequila.”

Xanxus slouched in his usual chair, closing his eyes.

“Voi, I'm not your damn maid-”

“I'll get it, Squ-chan.”

“Don't call me-”

“Shut it,” Xanxus said forcefully. “I want peace after killing trash.” The room fell silent. Xanxus was aware of eyes on him, and he slid one eyelid up, taking the glass from Lussuria. “Girl. Get here.”

Tsuruhime flinched, then ducked her head, scurrying over to him.

Xanxus looked up at her, then said, “What does your dad do?”

Tsuruhime mumbled something.

“Speak up, trash.”

“...I thought he was a builder but I don't know.”

Xanxus snarled at nothing, draining his glass and handing it back to Lussuria. “Are you kidding me? Who is he, Squalo? Who the fuck is this old man, who comes here and demands I marry this trash?”

Squalo frowned. “How would I know? You're more in the loop than me.”

“Find out,” Xanxus ordered. “Don't stop until you do.”

“You planning on killing me?” Squalo sounded offended, and Xanxus's eyes snapped to him.

“He's dangerous,” Xanxus warned. “If he can make my shitty old man organise this marriage, when the old man's never interfered n my romantic life before, then-” Xanxus shrugged, scowling, “-he could probably make Timoteo go to war. And that is _not_ a good thing.”

“Yes, boss-san,” Squalo snapped back to being a good subordinate. “I'll do that then.”

Tsuruhime still lingered, and Xanxus glanced at her. “I ain't gonna rape you, so chill.”

Tsuruhime looked shocked, either by his wording or his reassurance. “...Um,” she worked her mouth, trying to speak. Xanxus felt a stab of pity as he took another glass from Lussuria.

“Spit it out.”

“Well...Can I ask, why...”

Xanxus waited patiently.

“W-Why you're agreeing to go through with this?” Tsuruhime's eyes were fixed on the floor. “I mean, y-you-”

Xanxus smirked, draining yet another glass. “Because I want to be boss, of course.”

Tsuruhime's shoulders slumped. “O-oh...?”

Xanxus nodded, standing and brushing past her. “Going to bed. G'night.”

* * *

The smoke curled up to the ceiling, Squalo watching lazily. “Boss-san, we haven't had any hits lately.”

No reply. Squalo flicked a look at Xanxus, head resting on the back of the chair, legs propped up on the table. “D'you think they're shutting us out because of the coup?”

Xanxus stopped flicking the lighter between his fingers. “No. They want a marriage, and this is apparently the solution.”

Squalo frowned. “I don't get it.”

Xanxus rolled his eyes. “They're forcing me and Tsuruhime together.”

Realisation dawned on the swordman's face. “Oh, so...is it working?” He looked doubtful of any confirmation.

Xanxus only shrugged, snubbing out his cigarette and standing. “Probably. I am spending more time with her.”

Squalo snorted. “You're traumatising her.”

Xanxus glanced away dismissively, not giving a shit over 'trauma'. She could get over it.

* * *

“Again, marshmallows,” Xanxus said irritably after having stepped on yet another one. “This is disgusting.”

Squalo followed silently, scrapping hair away from his face. "Whoever's doing this must be weird," he commented half-heartedly.

"Squ-chan, don't be like that," Lussuria cooed at the swordsman. "And did you bring a gun?"

Voi! Of course I did. I know a sword ain't everything, I still want to stay alive, you bastards."

Xanxus halted at the sight of the pile of corpses. "Messy."

Squalo blinked at it as well. "Belphegor?"

Xanxus glared. "Are you fuckin' stupid? I would know if it was Bel."

"Sorry," Squalo muttered.

"Levi's here with the clean up crew," Lussuria said.

Xanxus nodded. "Good. Might not be our mess, but we can't let the civilians know the Gesso are back."

"The...Gesso?" Squalo frowned. "That's bad."

Lussuria blinked. "Who? Do I need Mammon to investigate?"

"They're old school," Squalo explained. "Very brutal, as well. Known for genocides and the like."

Lussuria tilted his head. "Why have I never heard of them?"

“Vongola erased them." Squalo shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I only learned about them from boss-san."

Lussuria raised his eyebrows. "Xanxus told you about stuff?"

Squalo gave him a strange look. "Yeah?"

Luss pouted and waggled fingers at both of them. "Why have none of us been informed?"

"It's boss-san's decision," Squalo shrugged, glancing at Xanxus, who stared at the corpses.

"They're here," Squalo said, having heard the sound of cars in the distance.

"Ears like a bat," Luss cooed yet again, and Squalo scowled and kicked at him.

"Shaddup-"

"Trash." Xanxus rolled over a corpse, studying the wounds. "It's not like the other times."

"What do you mean?" Squalo asked, perplexed. "They're cut up-"

"Burns," and Xanxus pointed at each of them. "A lighter taken to their skin, and-" he pointed to another "-a blowtorch."

Squalo leaned down and picked up an arm, nearly dropping it as he realised it wasn't attached to anything. "Oh..."

"Gesso, the sick fuckers," Xanxus said absently, already planning ahead.

"...Do you think this is connected to-"

"No," Xanxus cut off Squalo. "It can't be. The others were more bloody."

Lussuria looked at the corpses in disbelief. "You mean the mass murders of our coup was worse?"

Squalo shrugged again. "I never saw."

"I did. I know," Xanxus reminded them. As Levi entered, clean up crew in tow, he said, “Make sure only the high ups here of this.” For some reason, he was thinking of Tsuruhime as he said that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...A crappy chapter, but I have to update //sweats//


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT
> 
>  
> 
> .....................I have no words but. this is so self-indulgent I cri
> 
> (I also love this fic tbh)

“Lussuria,” Xanxus said suddenly one day, emerging from his office. “You're going to train to Tsuruhime.”

Everyone blinked. “The fuck-” Squalo started, and Xanxus glared at the room in general.

“Teach her boxing and firearms,” Xanxus continued. “Make sure she can defend herself.”

Lussuria, hand on cheek, cooed, “Don't worry about your fiancee, she's in good hands.”

Xanxus considered the rest of Varia. They had gathered for this weekend to exchange notes, probably dispersing again soon after; Varia had a record of costly fights when put together for more than a week. It played hell with Vongola's budget and Mammon's sanity.

“Why bother?” Bel broke in, genuinely confused. “She's not going to be doing much.”

Xanxus resisted the urge to kick his face in. “She has to defend herself,” Xanxus repeated. “I don't care about whatever misogyny the mafia has to throw around, if she's going to be involved in Vongola, we have to be sure of her ability to handle herself.”

Not that she was helpless, Xanxus thought drily as Varia filed out. It was clear she could probably defend herself from everyday thugs, but with that horrendous marshmallow killer out there, Xanxus had to _protect._ (Tsuruhime was an asset, his guaranteed pass to being Decimo. That was what he told himself.)

He flicked his lighter on and off, cigarette smoke curling in the air. Sensing a gaze on him, he looked at the door, feet propped up on the table.

“What?” He asked in Japanese, harsher than he meant to.

Tsuruhime stared at him blankly. “I heard my name...”

Xanxus paused momentarily. “You were listening?”

Tsuruhime nodded.

“Did you understand?”

“Only a little.” Tsuruhime edged into the room. “Did you need me?”

“No.” Xanxus eyed her. “But now that you're here, I might as well say; Lussuria is going to train you in boxing and firearms.”

Tsuruhime seemed surprised. “Why?”

“So you can defend yourself.” He raised a hand when he saw her eyes flash with indignation. “I know you know some martial arts-”

“Karate,” Tsuruhime added.

“-But you should know more. Broaden your horizons.” Xanxus wondered if Tsuruhime understood the danger she was in. She was going to marry the future boss of Vongola, she was going to be in _danger._

And Xanxus pitied her. She was right in the middle of it all, with no real way out. She could kill herself, he supposed, but he sure as fuck wouldn't let that happen. He was to be Decimo, and if the shitty old man wanted this goddamn marriage – fine, so be it. Xanxus was an arsehole, but he sure as fuck wasn't going to be as bad as Timoteo.

(Timoteo was no saint – in fact, he made Xanxus look like an angel.)

* * *

A envelope was sitting on the table in the middle of the room. It was addressed to Xanxus. He moved forwards, ignoring Levi's warning and his own gut instinct to burn it without looking at its contents.

Against his better judgement, he opened it, raising his eyebrows at the message: _Come to Namimori. Sincerely, your favourite marshmallow xx_

Xanxus turned over the paper, disappointed at the lack of content. “Don't tell anyone about this,” Xanxus told Levi.

Levi nodded seriously. “Yes, boss.”

Xanxus followed Levi out, giving one last look at the bare room. What was this person playing at?

* * *

“Japan,” Timoteo repeated.

“Japan,” Xanxus confirmed. “Namimori.”

“To get to know your wife.”

Xanxus narrowed his eyes. “You make me sound evil.” He said those words idly, not fussed at how he was portrayed.

Timoteo leaned back. “You aren't one for sentiment. I know you. What do you really want?”

Xanxus flicked his lighter open thoughtfully. “I want to know my wife, old man. I know nothing about her, and she probably has interests. I should know them.”

Xanxus was _not_ going to tell Timoteo about the Millefiore or 'Byakuran' calling him out. Vongola would fuck it up.

Timoteo picked up on this scorn. He sighed. “You're going to be Decimo, I know. So, I'll trust you.”

Xanxus looked at him with triumphant eyes. “I'll be gone for about a month – at least, a month at a minimum. Maybe more.”

One month to crush Vongola's enemies; this was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

Namimori was a quiet town, Xanxus thought, following Tsuruhime through the streets. She often looked back at him nervously, Xanxus too tired and amused to correct her. Eventually she relaxed, shoulders loosening; that is, until she came to a stop and seized up again.

“What is it?” Xanxus asked, coming to a halt beside her.

She stared at Xanxus with wide eyes. “Uh...the man in the suit, he's in front of my house...”

Xanxus wondered if she expected him to do something about it. He was about to curse at her, until she moved forwards again, this time marching with purpose.

“Can I help you?” She asked cautiously.

The man looked at her. “Sawada Tsuruhime.”

She flinched back at her name. “Who are you?”

Xanxus's hands were itching for his guns when the man looked at him and said, “Xanxus of Vongola.”

Yellow shirt, fedora, black eyes, suit. “Reborn,” Xanxus acknowledged, itch subsiding. “Tsuruhime, it's fine. He probably won't kill us.”

Tsuruhime's eyes cut across to Xanxus, most likely surprised by his use of the word _us._

Tsuruhime hesitated, before turning to her house and opening the door. Xanxus _knew_ why Reborn was here, but didn't want to consider it. Reborn, the fucking bastard, he thought angrily.

Reborn was watching him as Tsuruhime greeted her mother happily, bouncing on her heels.

“What.” Xanxus glared at Reborn.

“...Nothing,” he said, smirking at Xanxus. “It's just, I know what you're doing.”

Xanxus smirked back. “You can't change fate.”

Reborn's smirk melted slightly. “Of course I can,” he just about whispered. “I'm _Reborn.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that awkward realisation that Xanxus ain't callin' ppl trash so much now...........


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuruhime practically glowed beside her mother. Xanxus didn't understand why, but Reborn seemed to like it – or at least, he was superb at pretending he liked it.

They were all sitting around the dining table, Xanxus wanting to laugh at the arrangement. Tsuruhime and her airhead mother, with a top class hitman and a murderous soon-to-be mafia boss sharing a table. It was like the start of a bad joke.

“Was Iemitsu okay?” Nana seemed geninuely concerned about her husband.

“Of course,” Tsuruhime said, and Nana didn't register on the bitterness in her eyes, the slight quiver of the corner of her mouth.

“That's good. Did you see a lot of sights in Italy?” Apparently Nana was under the belief that it had been a family vacation, or something.

“Yes,” Tsuruhime lied. “It was really cool.” She hadn't left Vongola land during her stay.

“Oh! Can I see some photos?”

Panicked eyes looked at Xanxus. “Uh...”

Xanxus shook his head slightly.

“My camera broke,” Tsuruhime said sheepishly. “Sorry. Maybe next time.”

“Oh, that's too bad.” Nana kept chattering on, Tsuruhime doing her best with half-truths and outright lies.

“I hate to interrupt,” Reborn cut in smoothly, turning to Nana, “But your husband sent me here to tutor Tsuruhime.” He pulled out a sheet of paper, arching an eyebrow at Xanxus.

The fucker, Xanxus cursed, desperately wanting to smoke. The fucker, the sly bastard. Xanxus's grip was weakening, he could _feel_ it.

Xanxus stood abruptly. “Pardon me. I have to leave.”

Tsuruhime also stood, saying, “I'll show him out.”

Reborn's eyes were following him, Xanxus thought irritably. Damn he hated this fucker. At the door, Xanxus grabbed Tsuruhime, hissing in her ear, “Tell me everything Reborn says to you. Got it?”

He pressed paper into her hand, then jerked open the door, slamming it shut behind him.

The fuckin' no-good dirty bastard, Xanxus wanted to scream. How _dare_ he try to meddle in his ambitions. He wasn't Vongola, he had no right. Xanxus was going to be Decimo, he didn't care if one lone hitman disliked the idea.

Resisting the urge to scream, he stormed back to his hotel in a blind rage.

* * *

Reborn sat himself down on Tsuruhime's bed, crossing his legs. Tsuruhime stood in front of him nervously. Reborn sighed and patted the space beside him.

“Sit.”

Tsuruhime sat.

“I told your mother I was here to boost your grades.” Reborn studied Tsuruhime. “That's only partly it. Your father hired me to train _you_ to be a mafia boss.”

Tsuruhime froze. “But...Xanxus-”

“Is not suitable, or so Iemitsu thinks,” Reborn said airily. “I'm here for the paycheck, but now I see things are worse.”

Tsuruhime frowned, distinctly uncomfortable. “Uh, what?”

Reborn smirked slightly. “Xanxus told you to tell him everything I said. And you're free to, of course. That is your decision. Only you can make it.” He leaned towards her slightly. “But consider this: Xanxus is manipulating you so you can be a pawn in his game. And you already are.”

Tsuruhime's hands turned cold. “How?”

“He used you to get to Japan without ever having to tell anyone why. He's placing you in danger, Tsuruhime, knowing that is the case, and walking away from you like that.” He clicked his fingers to demonstrate.

Tsuruhime took a deep breath. “I figured as much.”

Reborn leaned back again. “Hm. How do you figure?”

“He didn't really seem interested in me in Italy. I thought it was weird.” Tsuruhime shrugged. “Well, now I know.” She wasn't bothered by any of this, not really.

Reborn sighed. “Fine. If you're all right with this, then so be it. But, Tsuruhime, don't tell him you're being trained as a mafia boss. He'll kill you.”

* * *

She went for a walk later that afternoon, ostensibly to stretch the jet lag out of her body, but in reality to get away from everyone else so she could call Xanxus.

“He warned me you were manipulating me,” Tsuruhime told Xanxus. “And...” she paused.

“...What?” Xanxus knew it probably wasn't going to be anything good.

Tsuruhime braced herself. “He said he's going to train me to be a mafia boss.”

An explosive sigh. “Huh. Iemitsu's idea?”

“I think so...wait, you're not mad?”

“...Did you think I would be?”

“Yeah, I did. You've got a hair trigger.”

“I'm ready to kill your father,” Xanxus said, and Tsuruhime believed it. “But – this is interesting. Do you want to be a mafia boss?”

“No!”

“Then it's settled, ain't it? The marriage takes place. Whether or not you're Decimo doesn't matter, because as soon as we walk down that aisle, you hand over all power to me. Even if you're still _decima,_ I'll handle everything, right?”

“De...cima?”

“Learn Italian,” Xanxus snapped. “Feminine form.”

“Oh.” Tsuruhime felt stupid. “Sorry.”

Xanxus muttered something about 'trash'. “Don't put up too much of a fuss,” Xanxus warned. “Ultimately, do what Reborn says – and obey me above all else. Got it?”

Tsuruhime readily agreed. She did not want to be Decimo, after all.

* * *

As soon as the call ended, Xanxus went out to kill. Squalo was back in Italy, dealing with the shit there, along with Levi; Bel and Lussuria were with Xanxus.

Belphegor was eager to begin, knives already out and grinning expectantly at Xanxus.

“Who's the first target, boss?”

Xanxus named him, and Bel's grin widened. “Let me handle it.”

Xanxus nodded. “I'll handle the other one.” Bel was sensible enough to be subtle, he knew, although that alone didn't stop the warning look he cast Bel's way.

They were doing petty missions in Japan to pass the time. They waited for Byakuran to make his next move while also trying to scout him out, to no avail. Varia remained on high alert.

* * *

“Is the girl going to be safe?” Squalo asked one time, flicking hair over his shoulder.

Xanxus snubbed out his cigarette. “Probably. Reborn is there, and it's unlikely he'll let anything happen.”

Squalo mulled this over for a moment. “Byakuran would be a fool to break the mafia code,” he said with a smirk. The silent policy of all mafia meant that aside from upholding _omerta_ (silence to authority), they weren't allowed to harm noncombatants and children. Tsuruhime was a noncombatant for now, Xanxus thought, vaguely concerned about the odds of her entering combat. It could happen.

“Boss-san?” Squalo glanced at him again. “How long are you going to let Reborn stay with her?”

Xanxus shrugged.

“Tsuruhime might fall for him,” Squalo said, half-joking.

Xanxus shrugged again. “I'll still marry her. The shitty old man said nothing about staying together.” Although it was implied, and Vongola wouldn't like the divorce.

Squalo nodded, before getting up in one fluid motion. “See you soon, then.” Xanxus didn't respond as his right hand man slammed the door shut to the hotel room, leaving him in silence.

_Finally,_ Xanxus thought, picking up the phone to call Tsuruhime.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello?" Tsuruhime sounded nervous, voice hushed.

"Any news?" Xanxus asked curtly.

"N-No." A pause, and then, "Reborn said he was going to teach me firearms."

"Yes. You've covered that with Lussuria though - you'll do fine."

"You think I will?" Why Tsuruhime sounded so needy was beyond Xanxus, who muttered something in the affirmative.

"Okay then. Um-" Tsuruhime seemed to want to say something more but stopped herself. It wasn't Xanxus's job to get her to talk, so he hung up.

* * *

Tsuruhime stared at the phone in her lap, then placed it to one side, sighing. Of course Xanxus didn't think she was any good at combat - she wasn't a fighter.

(Or rather, she thought so lowly of herself that she didn't she was worth defending herself over.)

"Tsu-chan," her mother called. Tsuruhime went to her bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready for school next week?"

...Damn, Tsuruhime had forgotten about that. Another sigh, and Tsuruhime replied, "Of course I am."

A lie, but one to make her mother feel better. Her, ready for school? A place to be looked down on and sneered at? Yeah, she was overjoyed to back in town.

Footsteps, and Reborn was coming up the stairs. _He probably made that step creak on purpose,_ Tsuruhime thought irritably.

Reborn stopped at the top of the stairs, eyeing her.

"Is there a problem at school?"

It sounded like he was mocking her. "There's no problem," Tsuruhime said, wishing she could lie like Xanxus.

Reborn studied her some more (just like always), before heading to his room.

~o0o~

"Oi, boss-san."

Xanxus lifted an eye, half-asleep.

"You can't just go to sleep with a lit cigarette in hand," Squalo snapped.

Xanxus was lying n the couch, one hand on the floor with said cigarette between two fingers, the other arm a makeshift pillow for his head.

"I'll do what I want, trash."

Squalo huffed, opening the curtains. "The hotel's gonna bill Vongola, and then the Don's gonna get shitty on our cases." He was speaking in coarse Italian, jarring against the smooth Japanese of the television in the background.

"No, he won't. He'll say it's as expected of me." That was only if the hotel dared to complain to the Ninth.

The rush of cool air from the window meant Xanxus fully awoke, grumbling under his breath and grabbing last night's wine bottle, draining the dregs of it.

"Voi, why're you drinking so early-?!"

"Stop nagging," Xanxus snapped. "For fuck's sake, you're behaving like my wife."

"Here's hoping Tsuruhime puts you into shape," Squalo muttered.

"What're you doing here?" Xanxus asked.

Squalo glanced at him. "I'm here to wake you up."

"Why?" Squalo never came to fuss over Xanxus for the hell of it. He probably had a lead on this 'Byakuran'.

"We have a lead on Byakuran," Squalo said as though reading Xanxus's mind.

"And what is it?"

"He's the boss of Millefiore."

"Millefiore," Xanxus repeated. "Those bastards." A new Famiglia that had formed after the merging of two smaller ones; they were brutal in their killings, and known for using the extreme measures first.

"Is the informaton reliable?"

"Yeah. Inside source. Don't worry; I can vouch for them."

Xanxus considered this. "And we know when and where to strike?"

"Yes."

"How soon?"

"Give us the word and we're set."

"If you can give an estimate on the numbers and a map, then fine. We'll shut them down."

Squalo grinned, and not for the first time Xanxus thought of a shark. "Will do, boss-san."

* * *

_Like hell it was going to be that easy,_ Xanxus thought, staring at the map Squalo had produced. Plans never go according to how they're set.

It was now a couple weeks after Squalo had told Xanxus about Millefiore - but he refused to tell Xanxus who the informant was.

"What if he's killed in the action?" Xanxus had asked, unwilling to lose the person who knew the most about the Millefiore.

"He won't be there," was the answer. So, he wasn't a combatant then, Xanxus took that as. Either way, it was infuritating that he didn't know who this person was.

He rubbed a scar on his cheek in thought, the other hand fiddling with a lighter. Three more hours, and then they'd bring hell around the Millefiore and make this shitty Byakuran regret even thinking about Xanxus.

Setting down his lighter, he picked up his cell phone.

A pause as he considered calling Tsuruhime. If he didn't – and _died,_ then she'd probably blame herself. And Vongola would be fucked if she took charge while in the midst of her grief and self-loathing.

But if he did – he might be rattled and end up dying anyway. But then again, what could she say that would rattle him that badly?

Nothing, is what. Xanxus dialed her number.

"Hello?" Tsuruhime sounded like herself - a little nervous to be talking to him.

"I won't be available tonight," Xanxus said abruptly. "So don't bother calling me or anything."

"Oh." A brief pause, and then: "Is it mafia business?"

Xanxus weighed up the pros and cons of telling her about this. He settled on a flat, "yes."

Tsuruhime went silent, and Xanxus listened to her breathing. "Are you injured?" He asked.

"N-no," she said hurriedly.

"Sounds like a lie. School's started for you, yeah?"

"It has," Tsuruhime agreed.

"Is your injury from school or from Reborn?" Xanxus suspected she was bullied. And he also suspected that Reborn wasn't cut out for tutoring anyone, given his violent reputation.

“I said I wasn't injured.”

“Tomorrow morning, before school, I'm going to see you. And you're going to tell me the truth.”

“What do you care?”

Xanxus frowned at her tone. She was finally standing her own ground, but not in the way he expected. “You're my future wife,” he informed her. “But more importantly – you're a member of Vongola. And that means if anyone lays a hand on you, theyre laying a hand against _Vongola.”_ And Vongola was a family.

Xanxus neglected to mention how he betrayed the Don and killed his brothers.

A beat of silence passed between them. “Fine, Tsuruhime said reluctantly. “I'll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Good.” Xanxus hung up and stood, turning off the phone and putting it in his pocket. He checked to see if his guns were holstered, checked to see if he had enough ammunition, patted his hip to feel the knife tucked away safely, then took a deep breath in.

He was ready to destroy the Millefiore, and remove any last piece of the Gesso. They should've been exterminated long ago by the Ninth.

And this time? Xanxus was going to do the job right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like the genius I am, I start another work. Huh.
> 
> Please expect slow updates because I want to finish earlier ones before solely focusing on this one...but I might end up writing another tonight. LOL.
> 
> Yes, this is trying to be real-world mafia. No Flames, and everyone's both watered down and amped up in my head and it hurts
> 
> Xanxus stop flirting with Squalo
> 
> Xanxus stop being a dick
> 
> Xanxus don't hurt Tsuna
> 
> Xanxus...I still love you bab


End file.
